Euro-Asian Cuisine
Browse All Euro-Asian Recipes: Euro-Asian Appetizers | Euro-Asian Soups | Euro-Asian Salads | Euro-Asian Vegetarian | Euro-Asian Meat Dishes | Euro-Asian Snacks | Euro-Asian Desserts Euro-Asian - Cooking and Food Overview of Euro-Asian Cuisine History Euro-Asian cuisine basically typifies a fusion cuisine, which combines elements of distinctive culinary traditions. Due to the fact that European and Asian cuisines are very different and the staple aliments vary, the fusion of the two is a unique and interesting combination. The name of Euro-Asian cuisine is given mostly to represent the mixed specific of various restaurants, but this expression also refers to some regions which combine in efficient way the 2 cuisines. Among these regions, there is California, where the American, Chinese, Japanese and European cuisines mix all together and create a special and authentic cooking style and taste. The meals which are included in these kinds of menus are based on shrimps, tofu, sushi, exotic cocktails and various salads. Soft textures, juicy, roasted meat, salads and pastries blend with the hot spices, chopped meats, seafood, mashed veggies and exotic foods and create the authentic Euro-Asian cuisine. Cuisines of Euro-Asian Euro-Asian cuisine is characterized by a diversity of blend dishes, which represent both continents and cuisines – these dishes are even more traditional when flavored with the exotic Asian spices or with European herbs. There are various vegetable soups, which include turnip, carrots, cabbage, cha tsai (Chinese pickles), pea sprouts and tomatoes. The Euro-Asian salads are best represented by the salad with crisp nori and miso-cilantro vinaigrette dressing. The nori (a sort of seaweed) and miso (a thick paste) are specific to the Asian cuisine, while the vinaigrette dressing and cilantro are more European elements. The spring roulade is one of the most famous Euro-Asian and it contains the basic dough with noodles and a filling with green onions, red pepper, cubed chicken breast, soy sauce, 5 spices mixture, Cayenne pepper, small, bamboo buds, cabbage and peanut oil. The tofu is characteristic to the Asian cuisine, especially Chinese, where it is called doufu. The meal is basically coagulated soy milk and it is a very frequent vegetarian dish, especially sue to the facts that it contains numerous nutrients and it is a rich meal. A famous dessert is the taro & sago dessert is a bland of taro, sago, sweet coconut cream and tapioca. Preparation Methods for Euro-Asian Cooking The preparation of different blend meals, main courses and mixtures of spices and herbs requires time and technique. The technique is basically the cooking procedure: fresh or uncooked fruits, boiled veggies, mashed aliments, oil fried plants and meat (pork, chicken and seafood), chopped greens and minced meat. These are usually realized separately, as the same meal includes a number of 3 or more cooking techniques, due to all the mixtures and combinations between aliments. Boiling is the most common preparation method for rice or veggies, which are incorporated in main courses and topped with various dressings, which are specific to both cultures. Special Equipment for Euro-Asian Cooking The equipments which are needed when cooking a fusion cuisine, like the Euro-Asian one, basically mean combining the elements of the involved culinary techniques. In this case, chopsticks might be used for rice and main courses, while spoons are used for soups, rice and for noodles. The spoons can be either metallic, like in the European culture, or made of decorated ceramic. Other needed instruments are the sauce pans for stews and soups and large ones to preheat the oil for mixtures or meat. Spice grinders are also necessary, due to the fact that both cuisines include distinctive and numerous spices and flavorings. Euro-Asian Food Traditions and Festivals The festive culinary customs of Asians and Europeans are different, as the two cultures are represented by different religions and holidays. In Asian, On New Year’s Eve, a special vegetarian dish is eaten, called jai. This is made of root vegetables and fibrous vegetables: lotus seeds, ginkgo nuts, black moss, and dried bean curd and bamboo shots. All these are aliments that are believed to bring happiness and health. Fresh bean curd and tofu are considered unlucky, as the white color represents death and misfortune in the Asian culture. The Europeans prefer complex dishes, with entrees and appetizers and various main courses, mostly represented by roasted pig, turkey, chicken or lamb, served with potatoes. People in Euro-Asian Food * Are you into Euro-Asian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Due to the fact that it is a fusion cuisine, the Euro-Asian cuisine is a mixture of the main elements of these 2 distinctive cultures and the chefs try to capture these elements and use them in authentic dishes. The Asian chefs tend to prepare the meals in a very natural way that often excludes modern equipments. That is why the Chinese chefs and especially the Cantonese ones are specialized on frying, roasting and steaming even without an oven. On the other hand, the European chefs like to prepare more complicated meals, more sophisticated delicacies and dishes – this is why the mixture of the two is interesting and appealing. Category:Euro-Asian Cuisine Category:American Cuisine